A lesson learned is a fire burned
by Rien's Sunset
Summary: What happens when Zelos is trying to learn fire magic, but Genis is too much of a showoff to let him finish the job? Based on a true story of actual gameplay!


**Tales of Symphonia**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ToS. But you knew that.

"I told you, I'm the professor, so I'M going to teach you." Raine was putting her foot down on this one - big surprise. I watched lazily as the annoying Tethe'allan chosen argued pointlessly with my sister.

"But I don't _wanna_ learn from you!" He protested, scampering a few feet back. I rolled my eyes and then closed them, not even wanting to listen to the conversation but not wanting to miss a possible Zelos-beating.

"Well that's just too bad!" Her patience was thinning and I was just waiting for the thump of the redhead hitting the ground.

"But... But..."

"Zelos, I said I'm teaching you and that's final!"

"...fiiiiiiiiine."

I opened my eyes again, disappointed that the young Chosen would not be swollen with bruises tonight. Ah well, he was bound to do something stupid in the next little while - that theory hadn't failed me yet. Being taught by Raine was like being taught by a thunderstorm: stand in the wrong place and you'll get hit, play it safe and you'll do alright. I was pretty sure that Zelos was incapable of playing anything safe - especially around a girl - so I was getting ready to settle in and watch the lighting strike.

"Now, we have to start with the basics. I know you have your pride, and I know you're very capable; however..."

"Yeah, yeah, can we please get on with it?"

"Zelos..."

I hated to be spiteful, but my genuine dislike for the older man did not prevent me from smirking at the fact that pretty much everyone was around to see his failings. He was a fighter, headstrong and bold. There was no way he'd have the precision to master sorcery.

"So, we're going to start with..." I glanced over at my sister as she flipped to the first few couple pages of her tome. "Fireball." I could barely hold back the fit of giggles that begged to burst out of me once I heard the name. That was a spell I had mastered by the age of four, so to see a _Chosen_ just learning it made me feel oddly superior.

"Whaaaaaa?" Zelos whined loudly, and finally, finally I heard the sound I had been waiting for; the sound of a book hitting the side of his head.

"I told you that I didn't care about your ego, Zelos. We're starting at the beginning and THAT IS THAT!" I watched as she ran her index finger down the page and then stopped, tilting the book so her new student could see. "It's very simple. Pick up your sword." He obeyed without further comment, which surprised me so much I actually sat up from my lazy postition on the log to stare intently at him. I narrowed my blue eyes at his obidience. Even being hit rarely deterred Zelos. Was it possible he actually wanted to learn?

"Now, with your sword, find a comfortable position, point at your opponent, and simply say the word." She lifted her staff from where it rested against a tree. "Like this: Fireball!" The entire group - myself included - burst into uncontrollable laughter as her attack hit Lloyd square in the shoulder, setting his jacket ablaze. The attack itself was small and weak but it was her accuracy with an offensive spell surprised even I; after all, she was only a cleric.

"Ack!" Lloyd yelped as he patted out the flames with his thick gloves.

"Your turn." She stepped aside to give Zelos lots of room. This is when my best friend decided to actually flip out.

"Hey! Hey! I trust Raine but there's no way I'm going to be a target for a student's target practice!"

"What'd you call me?!" Zelos challenged.

"Zelooooooos..." Lloyd begged, his eyes watery. "You know I'd trust you with my life, but... but..."

"Augh, fine!" He threw his arms in the air and pointed his sword at a nearby boulder. "Will that do?" I felt my jaw clench with frustration at him - don't ask, just DO IT!

"Yes, Zelos..." Even my sister was fed up, and the lesson had only just begun. That brought my spirits back up, and the thought of him screwing up in front of everyone brought that smirk back to my face. Wow, did I feel bitter. Still, I adjusted my position yet again to make sure I got a good view of the spell being cast. Zelos pointed his sword at the rock and opened his mouth.

"Fireball!" All that resulted from his attempt was the fabric on his wrist smouldering. I laughed out loud, he shot me a dirty look, I stuck my tongue out at him and he became distracted with his skin burning.

"Don't worry... I'm sure you'll learn..."

"Okay Zelos, this time the practice is for real!"

We were putting him a battle situation, and frankly, no one was going be impressed, least of all me. The instructions had been to hang back as support and let Zelos practice his new attacks on a moving target (well, one that wasn't Lloyd). The thing was, Fireball was not a spell that you generally use against opponents... it was more of a... stepping stone.

This fact mostly made my guilt entirely disappear as I stood in the very back of the battle, watching Lloyd and Presea defend against numerous attacks from our opponent until Zelos got his positioning just right.

"Now!" Lloyd cried, finding an opening in the battle.

"Fireball!"

The flame did hit, but as I guessed, it did almost nothing. I was surprised it even momentarily stunned the enemy.

"Fireball!"

Same deal. I let my kendama fall to my side, placing my free hand on my hip. Dear Lord...

"Fireball!"

I let my head roll back, staring at the sky. This could go on for a while...

"Fireball!"

Okay. That was it.

"Explosion!" My voice had no sooner rung over the sounds of the battle then there was a bright flash of light and one hella loud KA-BOOM!

There. The battle was over. I didn't have to listen to any more of Zelos' annoying voice, or...

"Genis..." I looked over at Lloyd, who was holding his head in one hand.

"Yeah?"

"...You're such a showoff."

**ZE END!!**

**Author's note: **This fanfiction is actually based on a true story. The moral is: don't have Genis in your party when you're trying to teach Zelos fire spells. He's... obtrusive to the learning.


End file.
